Flirting in the Bathroom
by LunaStarsus
Summary: All I wanted to do was sleep and dream about my crush Natsu, but the alarm clock ruined that. Now all I want to do is take a bath, but Natsu ruined that. A LITTLE BIT OF LANGUAGE


**Hello! Before you start! MelodyMioda helped me write this so she will also be publishing this soon so yeah! Reviews and Follows are highly appreciated not that I care about that. I mostly care about making people smile. I'm am like the real life Mirajane. I apologize HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>"I love you Natsu!" I stared at the pink haired dragon slayer studying ever detail he had. He was perfect. Every part of him was perfect.<p>

"Lucy I don't understand what's going on. Are you alright?" I love this boy to Edolas and back but he was as dense as a rock. I walk towards him and cup his cheek in my hand. I lean in for a kiss and-

~BEEP BEEP BEEP~

I grown. Stupid alarm clock, ruining a perfect dream. I yawn, I was so tired from last night that going to the guild today seemed questionable. Levy and Erza decided that they wanted to go out for a 'Girls night out'. I tagged along but instead, it ended up being a very long and sober night.

I head into the bathroom and turn on the bath. I don't know how I put up with Fairy tail. It sure is a challenge. This though crossed my mind as I heard a knock at my door.

I open the door to find Natsu and Happy. I smirked, "Well look at that, Natsu and Happy used the front door." I get a cheesy smirk from Natsu.

"Aye sir! Natsu hoped you were asleep still but when you weren't in bed we went to your door." Natsu nods and walks past me.

"You guys! I'm about to take a bath! You can't stay!" I cross my arms. As much as I want to be with Natsu, he can sure be arrogant and annoying.

"Well go ahead, take a bath. I promise I won't watch." Natsu smirks and looks me up and down. I have a towel wrapped loosely around me. I feel my face heat up and I realize I'm blushing.

"N-no! Natsu leave." All Natsu dose is start rummaging through my fridge. I let out a long and Irritated sigh, "Happy, make sure Natsu doesn't go in the bathroom, and make sure you don't leave a mess." What am I doing?! I'm mentally shrieking, of all the people to leave in your house when your taking a bath would be a messy untrustworthy one?!

"Aye sir! Although I don't know why Natsu would want to look at you naked," Happy covers his mouth and giggles "Your the most unsexy person we know." Natsu snickers and I chuck the nearest book at the cats head.

I opened the door to the bathroom and step into the steaming hot tub. Ahh...this feels good. I don't hear any noises in the kitchen which makes me uncomfortable, so I assume he's sleeping. "Wow...this is so warm," I remember that dragon slayers have better hearing that regular humans do, "I bet this is a ton hotter that Natsu's flames." I sink deeper in letting the warm water sting a couple of bruises and cuts I received from battle.

I close my eyes for only a couple of seconds, but when I opened them all I could hear was a squeaking hinge and breathing. I freeze, my breathing slows to a stop. I refuse to open my eyes, and my mind and heart seem to be having a race to see who can go faster. I closed the door didn't I? And I swear I locked it?! Right!? I suddenly open one eye to see a certain pink haired mage with his face open in shock. His face was almost the shade of a tomato. I open my other eye and I smile.

"Luce. I'm sorry that was an accident." His breathing sound rugged

even from this far away.

"Hey Dragneel," I purred, "Wanna come in the waters warm, and I bet there's room for two." WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK LUCY?! DONT GIVE HIM IDEAS! His mouth drops open, and his eyes widen. I hear happy nibbling on a fish in my bedroom. Note to self: Never. Trust. Happy. I give Natsu questioning look with my eyes.

"Y-your screwing with me? R-right?" I flash a wicked smile that makes Natsu flinch. His reaction was perfect and I laugh.

"How about you figure that out? Huh?" And that rate I though Natsu just might pass out. Then something crosses my mind, What if Natsu's never seen a naked girl before? Lucky for him if hasn't see a girl before, he's got me.

"Luce. I-I thought y-you were going t-to the guild?" I get up and walk over to him pulling him in for a tight hug. My exposed boobs press up on his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"See? It's fine Natsu, your so nice and warm, but the bath is warmer." The more I tease him the more I hope for a accepting reaction. One that will let him realize that I'm in a deep love with him. His head leans into and he snuggles his face in my neck. His cold lips rub up on my collarbone and I bite back a moan. What if I let that moan escape my mouth? Maybe he would have let go? Maybe he would have taken that as acceptance. "Stupid stupid Lucy." I mutter silently under my breath.

"Your not stupid Lucy. Your so smart and gorgeous. You think up the smartest plans, and yes, sometimes your as stupid as I am, but that's what makes you, you! You should be happy your so unique." He's looking me in the eye and I can't help but blush. As I'm about to say thank you, his lips crash onto mine. I feel the kiss wasn't forced, but desired. So he loves me to? There's no way he thinks of me as a friend or Namaka if he kisses me like this. I start to gag and he released the kiss. "Are you okay? I forgot that you needed air." All I could do was press myself closer to him

"How do you see me Natsu? Am I just a friend? Your Namaka? Or do you see me as anything else?" He stares at me for a moment and I can only see how stupid I must look. I turn my head and pull away as he pulls me back in for a hug.

"Lucy Heartfillia. I am dense. I love you more than anything. Seeing future you die hurt me so bad. I cried and I thought about it for days. It may not have looked like I cared when you got your guild mark Luce, but I did. I cared so much. Seeing it not on your hand killed me Lucy. I kept having nightmares that I had lost you. I never want you to leave me. I want you with me everyday and every night." I felt teardrops fall on me. I started to cry. I hugged Natsu as tight as I could fearing that if I let go he might disappear. "Lucy, I want to protect you. So listen to me. I want you to be mine. No one may have you."

"Natsu you can have me. I love you so goddamn much. I support you fully. Even though you may be stupid you've got a heart and that's all that matters to me. I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce." I hear a quiet giggling .

"They Liiiiiiiiiiike each other!" The blue cat always has to ruin my moments.

"Yeah Happy we do like each other." Natsu looks down at me and smiles. "Right Luce?" I smile back at him and kiss him on the nose.

"Yep. We do like each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Any Suggestions for a new story? Should this be a one shot? Or a full on story? Any ideas<strong>

**Please**

**Im desperate. :P I'll leave you alone now! **


End file.
